Facing Extinction
by Seabiscuit
Summary: A new student aide arrives at the dig, bringing a nasty bit of Billy's past with her. Push comes to shove when trouble with the Pteronodons (Suprise :-P) occurs, forcing them to help each other or die. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE OR A ROMANCE!!!!


No, no, I do not own Jurassic Park, but if I did..I'd make the raptors the RIGHT HEIGHT!!! GAHHH!!!! Sorry. That's my pet peeve about those movies. Hope you enjoy this, it's my first attempt at a JP story, and yes, the plot IS going somewhere, and I WON'T abandon it like lots of authors do. **NOTE** this is NOT a Mary Sue *Shudder* ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Alan Grant cursed as he crumpled the single sheet of notebook paper. Hadn't it been enough for them to send him one junior fieldworker, let alone two???  
  
Billy had turned out alright, of course, and Alan was grateful for his help, but the idea of another worker was more than he wanted to consider.  
  
"Billy!" He stepped outside the tent they'd set up as an office and called his associate.  
  
A moment later, a tall, well muscled young man with a deep tan and messy brown hair came jogging up. "Alan?"  
  
Dr. Grant tossed the paper at him. "Read this. It's from The University of Montana. They're sending us a present."  
  
Billy Brennan arched an eyebrow as he smoothed out the wrinkled paper. His eyes widened slightly. "They've got to be kidding! We've already got enough workers! Why do we need this new guy???"  
  
Alan brushed the dust off of his shirt sleeve and sighed. "I suppose he's what you'd call...ambitious. He wanted to work with the best, so they're letting him."  
  
Billy grinned and crumpled the paper. "At least your reputation proceeds you. How long is this...helper..going to be staying?"  
  
Dr. Grant shrugged. "How should I know. It's up to the University, I guess. They fund us so they run our lives. Even exchange, huh?"  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "Not quite." He toed the ground. "Nick Jones...I knew a Jones once, lovely girl. Wow, what a girl." He grinned. "I remember every moment with her, that's for sure!"  
  
Alan muttered something about wasted youth and plopped his hat on his head. "Have someone pitch a tent for our guest, Billy. He's going to learn how to work with the best the hard way."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The old truck with the nifty little Dino painted on the passenger door rolled to a stop in front of the dig site. A short, curvy girl with a head full of dark brown curls stepped from the vehicle and peered down at the encampment.  
  
"Thanks!" She waved to the driver as she slammed the door and hefted her suitcase.  
  
The truck took off in a cloud of dust as she set off down the slight incline that led to the camp. At the bottom, several workers lay sprawled on their stomachs, slowly brushing, sanding and chiseling away at the mount of rocks holding the fossils captive.  
  
The girl peered over their work and nodded approvingly. "That's a nice specimen. Oviraptor, female, by the looks of it. Any eggs nearby?" There was no mistaking the southern twang in her voice.  
  
Several of the workers looked up at her quizzically, and finally, a stout, red-faced man found his voice. "Actually yeah. We found a nest of em about three yards that direction. But you know -"  
  
" - that they weren't really eating the eggs but protecting them, yes, yes I know it all." She smiled and shaded her eyes with her hand. "Which way is it to Dr. Grants office?"  
  
That brought even more stares.  
  
"That way." The same portly man said, and the young woman nodded her thanks.  
  
After a short walk, she arrived at what she presumed to be the tent housing the basic 'office'. Inside sat a middle aged man of medium height, his head of brown hair starting to thin ever so slightly on the top, but that was mostly covered by his floppy brown fedora.  
  
"Dr. Grant?" She paused at the opening to the tent.  
  
The man looked up and her and sighed. "Miss, I'm in no mood for visitors, please come back another day. I've got too much to do already." He returned his attention to the stack of paper on his desk.  
  
"But Dr. Grant..." Her quiet southern voice trailed off. "I can't come back later."  
  
Without even looking up, Alan sighed. "If you have to talk to someone right now, then find one of my associates. They'll help you with whatever it is you want."  
  
The girl dropped her suitcase and leaned on the desk, causing Alan to peer up at her.  
  
"Dr. Grant, I don't think you understand. I AM one of your associates. I'm-"  
  
"Nick Jones." He moaned. "You're not a man."  
  
She raised an eye brow. "Nope, sorry. But I am Nik Jones. Well, Nikole Jones, but people call me Nik."  
  
Dr. Grant stood and looked her in the eye. "We were under the impression that Nick Jones was a man."  
  
Nikole shrugged. "It's not the first time my name has been misspelled. I'm used to it by now, though. No hard feelings." She grinned and geld out her hand.  
  
Alan ignored her outstretched hand and walked around his desk. "For you maybe."  
  
Her bright blue eyes set into a baby face clouded. "I get the strange idea that I'm not welcome here."  
  
"No, no." Alan shook his head and picked up her suitcase, motioning for her to follow him. "It's just that we...we weren't expecting you, is all."  
  
Nik gave him a look of disbelief. "Sure."  
  
It was a quick walk t the tent that had been prepared, and soon they found themselves standing in front of it.  
  
"This is your tent." Alan said, his voice a monotone. "Unpack what you need to, then I'd like to see you in my office."  
  
Nikole nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice from behind them.  
  
"Alan...." Billy jogged up, out of breathe.  
  
"Ah, Billy, just in time to meet out new associate. Dr. Brennan, this is 'Nik' Jones, and Miss Jones, this is-"  
  
"Billy Brennan, She finished for him, her voice low and bordering on a sneer. "Doctor of paleontology and jerk extraordinaire."  
  
Alan stepped back as Billy moved forward to face her insults.  
  
"What.." Billy stumbled over his words, then slowly, his eyes widened. "Nikole Jones...you're....why you're Heather's sister!"  
  
"Yes." She glared at him with her ice blue eyes. "I was."  
  
"Wow," he muttered, apparently not sharing her hatred. "I never thought I'd see you again, not in a million years." He took an amiable step forward to shake her hand, but before he had the chance, her hard, right hand punch hit him squarely in the gut, doubling him over.  
  
Alan looked to her, shocked that she'd managed to pack so much force into that throw. Billy dropped to his knees and looked up to her with a grimace on his face as a triumphant grin crossed her features.  
  
"A million years isn't quite long enough, is it, Dr. Brennan?" And with that, she disappeared into her tent, drawing the door-flap down behind her.  
  
Alan helped his junior worker to his feet and raised a skeptical eyebrow as he adjusted his hat.  
  
"Have you bit off more than you can chew this time, Billy? When you're ready, get over to my office, I'll bring Johnny Reb here."  
  
Billy nodded and headed for his tent, and as Alan watched him go, he couldn't help but think 'what have they gotten me into now...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
There ya go! Chapter one! Next chapter deals with the meeting and gives a bit of back round on Nikole, including part of the reason she whopped Billy like that. R&R if you want more! Thanks for reading!  
  
~Taskergirl 


End file.
